


for old days' sake

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like you didn't miss playing 7 minutes in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	for old days' sake

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR A WHILE  
> still, i trust this makes it up.

It was about three in the morning and the light had gone out, you had nothing to do. Until someone, from the shadows, suggested playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.   
No one disagreed, so for the sake of old times you were all sitting in a circle with someone's phone lit up with a red arrow on the screen. A hand reached in and spun the phone- it twirled thrice around the whole circle, until it stopped, pointing at you with almost perfect alignation.   
You'd never played that game before, actually. So you just waited, until a hand appeared out of nowhere and helped you stand and walk towards a nearby room. You could feel everyone's eyes on you. You had no idea who had grabbed you.   
You walked into the room and heard the door slam shut, and from besides the dark window an emergency light lit up, dim yellow, shining very softly onto the face of your fellow player.   
His face was angular under the fade light, his jawline strong and his cheekbones sharp. His eyes reflected bright blue, and smirked without smiling.   
You had a good look at him and him at you before he suddenly pushed you back onto the bed, pinning your wrists to it with his hands, and taking to your throat with his lips.   
It was so sudden you could not help a loud gasp escape your lips- he saw it as a good sign, and moved up and down your neck to the bottom of your chin and your collarbones, where he placed small bites when he got there.   
A minute might have gone by, and he let go of your neck, only to look deeply into your eyes for what seemed like minutes and crash his mouth on yours, separating your lips with his tongue and biting them not very softly.   
You weren't sure how to react, so you just let him act, and involuntarily arched your back against his stomach on top of you, moans escaping your lips and drowning in his. His hands hadn't let yours go.   
He stopped, all of a sudden, and pulled back. With a smirk he reached onto the nightstand, bringing back a black silky cloth wrapped around his wrist in a suggestive manner. Again before you could react he took your hands and wrapped the silk around them, tying the other end to the backside of the bed and spinning you around, so he stood between you and it.   
He teased your lips with his tongue, making you come closer but edging away so you could never reach his lips, smiling playfully. It was a game for some time, until none of you were willing to play so you edged forward, pushing him against the wall, now both of you kneeling on the bed, your hands behind his head tugging on the back of his hair, making his head pull back, exposing his neck. You took a chance and left a small kiss in the middle of his collarbone, licking your way up to his chin and back to his lips. He was tugging at your skirt, till you kneeled further to rock your hips against him and allowed his hands to slip under it and reach your lower back, leaving very small fingernail marks- still, you felt them.   
You thought about the time, and when you thought you were about to hear the knock on the door that marked the end of your time, you felt your hands be let free of the silk, and left one last bite on his neck, making him release one last gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I did.


End file.
